Analyte monitoring systems, such as glucose monitoring systems, including continuous and discrete monitoring systems, may include a battery powered and microprocessor controlled system which is configured to detect signals proportional to the corresponding measured glucose levels using an electrometer, and transmit the collected data, such as via radio frequency (RF) transmission. In some implementations, glucose monitoring systems may include a transcutaneous or subcutaneous analyte sensor configuration which may be, for example, partially mounted on the skin of a subject whose glucose level is to be monitored. The sensor may use a two or three electrode (work, reference, and counter electrodes) configuration driven by a controlled potential (potentiostat) analog circuit connected through a contact system.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a short-range low-energy communication unit in a data monitoring and management system.